05 April 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-04-05 ;Comments *Session guests Neon Hearts are reportedly looking to recruit an extra guitarist so singer Tony Deary can concentrate on the vocals. *Amongst the records played are the opening trio of tracks from the new Thin Lizzy LP, two tracks from the latest album by Magazine and both sides of the new single by Kleenex. *'Let's Dance' by Chris Montez is "a record I've always disliked intensely" according to John. *Peel mentions that the John Peel Roadshow will be playing in Grays, Essex tomorrow evening with two bands: Warrior and Hot Property. The track in the programme by Siouxsie & The Banshees is one that he says he'll probably play on the night. *Appearing on the singles review show Round Table tomorrow evening will be Elkie Brooks and "Timmy Bannockburn". *Peel has got hold of a copy of the solo LP by Little Feat's Lowell George. "It's not great, to be honest with you, but any Lowell George is better than none. Certainly substantially better than the proverbial jab in the sub-navels with a sharp stick." *Complete show presented from the Derby Box. Pause button edit of the show with few Peel links previously available from the Hinton Box. Tracks marked §. Sessions *Neon Hearts. First broadcast of only session, recorded 21st March 1979. *Joy Division #1. Repeat of session recorded 31st January 1979 and first broadcast 14 February 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Thin Lizzy: Do Anything You Want To (LP - Black Rose) Vertigo *Sex Pistols: Silly Thing (7") Virgin *Neon Hearts: Body Language (Peel session) § *Lonnie Mack: Memphis (split single with Chris Montez 'Let's Dance' - 7") Old Gold *Joy Division: Exercise One (Peel session) § *Stepping King Miguel: Message To The Nation (7") Lightning *Tubeway Army: Me! I Disconnect From You (LP - Replicas) Beggars Banquet (starts at the Wrong Speed ) *Kleenex: You (7") Rough Trade § *Members: Soho-A-Go-Go (LP - At The Chelsea Nightclub) Virgin *Neon Hearts: The Other Great Sex Prose (Peel session) § *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Local Girls (LP - Squeezing Out Sparks) Arista *Joy Division: She's Lost Control (Peel session) § *Thin Lizzy: Toughest Street In Town (LP - Black Rose) Vertigo *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Independant Intavenshan (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island *Magazine: Back To Nature (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin § *Magazine: Believe That I Understand (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin § *Siouxsie & The Banshees: The Staircase (Mystery) (7") Polydor § *Neon Hearts: Roll On Deodorant (Peel session) § *Only Ones: Programme (LP - Even Serpents Shine) CBS *Joy Division: Transmission (Peel session) § :JP: "You can't help but feel that if the band were based in London - and why should they be based in London after all - by now they'd be on their second LP." *Lowell George: 20 Million Things (LP - Thanks I'll Eat It Here) Warner *Thin Lizzy: S & M (LP - Black Rose) Vertigo *Mikey Dread & Jammie: Recollection Rock (7") Dread At The Controls *Pink Military Stand Alone: Sanjo Kantara (7") Last Trumpet *Kleenex: Ü (7") Rough Trade *Nina Hagen Band: Superboy (LP - Nina Hagen Band) CBS *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Can't Stop Loving (details not given) *Half Japanese: Someone I Care About (Various LP - Blub Krad) Los Angeles Free Music Society *Neon Hearts: Rings Of Confidence (Peel session) *Joy Division: Insight (Peel session) *V2: That's It (7") Bent *Adrian Munsey: The Lost Sheep (7") Virgin File ;Name *a) 1979-04-05 John Peel Radio 1 DB065+DB066.mp3 *b) BH010 JP 1979-04-04 Side B (mistitled) ;Length *a) 2:01:25 *b) 00:37:18 ;Other *a) File created from DB065 and DB066 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *a) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *b) File created from BH010 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to BH and CB. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Hinton Box